Stickwitu
|main artist 1 = The Pussycat Dolls|released = September 26, 2005|recorded = 2005|genre = Pop, R&B|length = 3:28|label = A&M Records|album 1 = PCD|composer = Franne Golde, Kasia Livingston, Robert Palmer|producer = Ron Fair, Tal Herzberg|previous = Don't Cha|next = Beep|previous album 1 = Wait a Minute|next album 1 = Buttons|video = The Pussycat Dolls ft. Avant - Stickwitu (Official Video)}}"Stickwitu" is the second single and fourth track from The Pussycat Dolls debut studio album, PCD. It was released through A&M Records as a single on September 26, 2005. "Stickwitu" is a ballad with soul influences, that celebrates relationships that last. The song received critical acclaim reviews from music critics, who generally complimented its composition and the group members' vocal performances,. The song was nominated for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals at the 49th Annual Grammy Awards. "Stickwitu" was commercially successful, peaking at number five on the Billboard Hot 100, the top three in Australia, Ireland the Netherlands and achieved the top position in New Zealand and the United Kingdom Background "Stickwitu" was written by Franne Golde, Kasia Livingston and Robert Palmer while the production was handled by Ron Fair and co-produced by Tal Herzberg who also engineered the song. Mike Hogue assisted in the mix engineering. The group's vocals were recorded by Mike "Angry" Eleopoulos. Fair also arranged, and conducted the strings played by the PCD orchestra, which were recorded by Allen Sides. The original drum programming was done by Palmer. The song was finally mixed by Peter Mokran at The Record Plant. Fair additionally played harmonica, piano, organ and Rhodes while Herzberg and Cori Jacobs handled the bass and Rhodes respectively. In July 2005 MTV News reported that "Beep" featuring will.i.am was a "potential second single;""Pussycat Dolls: The New Spice Girls?" - MTV News however that later changed and "Stickwitu" was sent to contemporary hit radio in the United States on September 26, 2005 as the second single."®R&R :: Going For Adds™ :: CHR/Top 40". - Radio & Records Critical reception Stickwitu" received critical acclaim reviews from critics. Chuck Taylor from Billboard magazine was surprised of the song and praised it for being "beautifully sung, craftily produced and refreshingly gimmick-free." He went on to praise the "catchy" chorus and noted that the "track is unlike anything else on the air.""Reviews: Singles". - Billboard Kalefah Sanneh of The New York Times wrote that "Stickwitu" "might be even better" than 'Don't Cha'"."Reggae's Bootleg Respect and a Hit for the Text-Message Set". - The New York Times Paul Scott of Stylus Magazine agreed with Sanneh adding that it's "pretty enough but just sort of mills around without getting up the courage to go the top, and that's actually a good thing.""A Rather Sorry Heap – The Singles Jukebox". - Stylus Magazine Billboard magazine ranked "Stickwitu" at number 68 on their list of the 100 Greatest Girl Group Songs of All Time; Taylor Weaterby wrote that, "PCD created one of the most heartfelt ballads in modern girl group history with 'Stickwitu' proving that the group wasn’t just about the sex appeal.""100 Greatest Girl Group Songs of All Time: Critics' Picks". - Billboard At the 49th Annual Grammy Awards, "Stickwitu" earned the Pussycat Dolls their first and only nomination, for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals."The Pussycat Dolls - Artist". - The Recording Academy At the 21st Annual Soul Train Awards, the remix featuring Avant was nominated for Best R&B/Soul Single – Group, Band or Duo."Beyoncé Leads Nominations at 21st Annual Soul Train Awards". - American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers In May 2007, the song was listed as one of the recipients of Broadcast Music, Inc. (BMI) Pop Awards."2007 Pop Awards: Song List - Press". - Broadcast Music, Inc. Chart performance In the United States, "Stickwitu" leaped from 18 to nine entering the top ten of the Billboard Hot 100."Kanye's 'Gold' Streak Continues On Billboard Charts". - Billboard On its eleventh week, the song peaked at number five. In May 2007, the song received a BDS Certified Spin Award for receiving 300,000 radio spins in the United States. As of 2017 the song has sold over 4 million copies in the United States. On the UK Singles Chart, "Stickwitu" debuted at number one with sales of 43,989 copies on the week of December 10, 2005, becoming the Pussycat Dolls second consecutive number one song in the region after "Don't Cha" debuted atop 12 weeks ago."The Official UK Singles Chart". - Music Week In Canada, "Stickwitu" peaked at number-nine on the Canadian Singles Chart. In Australia, "Stickwitu" debuted at number three on the official ARIA Singles Chart and reached number two for two consecutive weeks."Australian-charts.com – The Pussycat Dolls – Stickwitu". - ARIA Top 50 Singles In New Zealand, "Stickwitu" peaked at number one for two non-consecutive weeks on the New Zealand RIANZ Singles Chart, one week more than its predecessor, "Don't Cha" had spent at number one, and becoming the group's second consecutive number one hit. "Stickwitu" was ranked at number 15 on the Year-End RIANZ Singles Chart for 2006."The Pussycat Dolls – Stickwitu". - charts.nz "Stickwitu" was also a success in Europe. The song was most successful in the Netherlands where it peaked at number two for two consecutive weeks, becoming the group's second consecutive single to peak at number- two."The Pussycat Dolls – Stickwitu". - dutchcharts.nl "Stickwitu" was also successful elsewhere in Europe reaching the top ten in Switzerland, Belgium, Norway and Italy. It also peaked within the top 20 in Germany, Austria and France, as well as the top 40 in Sweden. "Stickwitu" peaked at number four on the European Hot 100 following its success across Europe. Music video he music video for "Stickwitu" was shot over two days in different places of Los Angeles including the Orpheum Theatre."'Wonderful Mess' Of A Pussycat Dolls Video Leaves Director Feeling Ancient". - MTV News The video was described as "a day in the life of the Pussycat Dolls on the road" traveling around, getting ready for gigs, being on the tour bus, doing a photo session, waking up in a motel, talking to the boyfriend on the phone, sound-checking. It's informal but beautiful. It's not rock and roll; it's the urban-pop world." The video is inter-cut with scenes of the Pussycat Dolls performing "Stickwitu" in a rehearsal stage. Live performances On December 2005, the group performed for the annual KIIS-FM Jingle Ball wearing "festive candy-cane-striped belly shirts and red-and-green capri pants." The set list included "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu" and "Wait a Minute"."Shakira, Sean Paul, Pussycat Dolls Warm Up December Night At Jingle Ball". - MTV News On June 30, 2006 the group performed "Don't Cha", "Buttons" and "Stickwitu" on Good Morning America as part of its Summer Concert Series."Pussycat Dolls Rock 'GMA'". - ABC News On July 7, 2007 the Pussycat Dolls together with other artists performed at the Live Earth Concerts, which were held to raise awareness of global warming. They performed "Don't Cha", "Stickwitu", and "Buttons". "Stickwitu" was included on the group's first live album Live from London. The Pussycat Dolls also performed "Stickwitu" throughout their second tour, ''Doll Domination Tour''. Nicole Scherzinger has performed "Stickwitu" as part of a Pussycat Dolls medley throughout Scherzinger's first solo tour solo tour in support of her debut studio album, Killer Love (2011)."Nicole Scherzinger – review". - The Guardian References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:PCD songs Category:PCD singles